The invention relates to connectors for use as RF connectors whereby insulated contacts can be joined without excessive forces that could degrade electrical performance by means that will, in the connector, provide for uniform tightening of the connection such as shown by copending patent application Ser. No. 732,203 filed Oct. 14, 1976 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,052 assigned to the common assignee of this invention.